MY
by Bungie pro
Summary: mope, this was made for personal reason, not to copy or show offense
1. Chapter 1

As Spinel, the forgotten playmate of Pink Diamond, was staring down Naruto, the beloved son of Pink Diamond wile standing on an injector due to destroy the Earth, tension was steadily rising between them. To explain how the story had progressed to this point, we have to go back 6,000 years ago, back when Pink Diamond was thought to still be 'alive'. At the time Pink Diamond had a gem specially made for her, a Spinel who was of a perfect cut and a stunning pink. Spinel loved Pink Diamond and saw her as her best friend, which served to deepen her resent of Pink Diamond after she left her to stand in the same place for 6,000 years while making it seem like they were playing a game. Spinel discovered the fate of her beloved Diamond when her successor, Naruto sent his message across the universe about him assuming his place as the new and improved Pink Diamond. After finding out the news, a heartbroken and enraged Spinel set out to destroy the home of the successor and son of Pink Diamond as a sort of revenge. Along with using an injector to almost destroying the earth and factory resetting Naruto's gem family with a rejuvenator, Spinel also temporarily disabled Naruto's powers, making their fight mostly a one-sided beat down on his part.

"What's wrong whitle Naruto? you didn't think you could just defeat me by singing to me did you!?" Spinel asked as she wound up to get ready to sock Naruto right in his face. Naruto was beaten and bloodied for all the fighting without his powers but was struggling to find a way to end the fight without dying. Naruto needed a diffuser , he needed a diffuser so good that it would possibly give him time to think of a way to sock Spinel. Naruto felt the force of a truck against his cheek, which ripped him away from his thoughts and flung him to the other side of the top of the injector. Naruto managed to fall on to the injector right before falling off of it to an untimely death and destroying his plans for the future. As Naruto was recovering from Spinel's mean hook, he thought about her story and how rough she had had it, standing in Pink Diamond's garden for years, abandoned and heartbroken, which in he heat of the moment caused him to think of something that would change his story forever. As Spinel was bouncing over to deliver another vicious blow to Naruto, he leaped out at her at a surprising speed causing her to close her eyes in anticipation of pain, but it never came, instead something else did, that shook her gem to its core...


	2. Chapter 2

All Naruto had meant to do was hug her, really he did, but apparently the universe had other ideas for his future. Naruto was frozen to his core as he felt the sensation of his lips practically melted into Spinel's.

Naruto didn't mean to kiss Spinel, really he didn't, but when he found himself at his destination he couldn't help but admit to himself that it felt very pleasant. Spinel didn't seem to mind the kiss either, seeing as she had a dark velvet blush on her cheeks paired with the closed eyes of someone who had just put the best thing they ever tasted in to their mouths. Naruto and Spinel finally came back to themselves and realized what was going on, both of them jumping away from each other a soon as possible soon after.

After doing all she could to get away from Naruto after his 'diversion', Spinel really started to feel the after effects of the kiss. Spinel felt a burning feeling right in the center of her gem, a feeling that was so hot it was driving her crazy, but in way she absolutely loved, absolutely craved. Spinel tapped her skull in frustration while trying to come back to herself fully. " I know what you're trying to do!" Spinel said, now looking at Naruto with a rage that was slightly dulled, but still there. "You're trying to throw me off! I know it!" Spinel said as she lunged at Naruto with her fist cocked back ready to deliver a devastating blow to Naruto before her fist stopped just short of his face. "What!?" Spinel yelled out in frustration, "Why won't my body listen to me!?" Spinel said, trying to get a hit on Naruto but her fist stopping short every time.

Naruto didn't know What to think about this change in events himself either, all he knew was that there was a burning feeling in his gem just as Spinel did, and every time he tried to push it down it came back with a force two times greater than what it had been. Spinel being close to Naruto only served to make the feeling even worse and it was all Naruto could focus on, he had to quench the feeling somehow, so he did the only thing his powerless body would allow him to do.

Naruto kissed Spinel again and all was still.


	3. Chapter 3

Everything was still as Naruto and Spinel were locked in their second kiss, it was as if everything had disappeared and it was only Naruto and Spinel in that single moment. Spinel had no idea what to do, her mind was racing going seventy ,then eighty ,then ninety ,and so on and so on until they broke the kiss and her tears started. Spinel had been broken, she had been discarded like an old toy by Pink Diamond and had no one to lean on except for in that moment with Naruto where she felt like she could finally do what she was made to do, make her most important person happy.

Spinel's mind was in a state of ultimate confusion as she was trying to sort through her emotions. Did she hate Naruto, or did she not? Did she want her revenge, or did she no? Did she know what to do, or did she not? All of her thoughts and emotions swirled into a rainbow of blazing confusion until she couldn't handle it anymore and receded into her gem with a flash of light.

Naruto, on the other end of the spectrum was having his own reflection. He had kissed Spinel. Naruto had kissed the enemy threatening to destroy his home and everything he loved. How would Connie, the one who had been by his side for the past three years look at this? How would his dad see this. How would the gems see this? Naruto looked over to Spinel's gem and couldn't help but feel the deepest compassion for her. Spinel was similar to him in many ways, one of them being that their suffering was a product of pink diamond's selfishness and irresponsibility.

It was up to Naruto now to decide what to do with Spinel and in that moment he remembered the giant injector inside of the Earth that they needed to get rid of, but the person they had to rely on to get it out of the planet was out of commission, so Naruto had to think of something. In Naruto's contemplation he struck gold...


	4. Chapter 4

On Homeworld we find a yellow pearl standing on the left side of a giant door leading to a throne room. The pearl had been standing parallel to her somewhat of a partner in crime, blue pearl, who was standing on the other side of the entrance waiting for either of their diamonds to call for them. Speaking of their diamonds, she and blue pearl really hadn't been needed by them much at all lately except for to bring them these Earthling things called 'tissues' for whenever they were brooding over Naruto not coming to stay with them, which was the reason blue pearl was gone in the first place.

Just as yellow started to think of her partner, she appeared. "Do you think you brought enough?" yellow asked blue, even though the amount of tissue she had in her arms was enormous. Blue put a ghost of a smile on her lips "That's what my gem is for. Still I might not have enough even then." Blue said as she prepared to enter the throne room. Right before blue could step foot into the room the door burst open and a feeling of joy unlike anything she had ever felt in her lifetime crashed upon her. Standing just behind the door were all three diamonds with smiles so big on their faces they could make the jolliest crocodile feel jealous.

White was the first diamond to speak as her voice practically shook the palace. " Did you girls just hear the same transmission I did!?" White said with the utmost joy. "Naruto wants us to come to Earth! Isn't that just wonderful!?" White was trying to keep her composure, but inside she was bouncing off the walls, and much could be said for Blue and Yellow diamond as well. "Ooh, what do you think he wants? Do you think thought about our offer?" Blue asked Yellow jovially. "Well the way I see it we'd better get down there and see." Yellow said offering her bit. The diamonds, now ready for their departure got ready to go see their beloved Naruto, but before heading out turned to the pearls. "Alright you two, we'll need you to hold down the palace while we're gone. Think you can handle that?" White asked the two pearls. " Yes my diamonds!" both Blue and Yellow pearl said in synch. "Make sure to say hi to Naruto for us!" yellow said "And make sure to give the pearl on Earth our greetings too." blue said.

"Perfect!" White diamond said as she clasped her hands together and the diamonds all left for their ships. After the diamonds had left the two pearls pondered the situation and were estimating how much strife Naruto was going to be in, which ended in them both squeezing their lungs dry of air from laughter.

Back on Earth while all of this was happening Naruto felt a chill go up his spine and it was NOT a pleasant one. "Brrrh, why do I feel like the universe is out to get me?" Naruto asked himself as she patiently awaited the arrival of the diamonds.

He didn't think he was looking forward to it very much.


	5. Chapter 5

As Naruto recovered from the bone-chilling feeling that played around on his spine, he slowly started to return to his family and friends. As he jumped off of the injector, hoping that using his powers at the last minute to save himself would work Naruto felt a sense of dread filling his stomach like a good meal, but it sure as hell didn't feel like one. If Naruto's family was going to be there he could count on Connie being there as well.

Connie and Naruto's bond was...different. Whenever he was near Connie he felt like he could and would accomplish anything with her by his side and the kiss she had given him earlier had certainly sealed the deal on what her feelings for him were. Just a few hours ago Naruto could see himself and Connie becoming something greater than just best friends, something more intimate and warm, but now, he didn't know. Naruto was your guy when it came to gem stuff, but when it came to relationships it was like he was a turtle trying to win in a race against both the Flash and Sonic, he just couldn't keep up.

Naruto's tactic had thankfully worked and he was safely on the ground now heading into the city. As he was walking, Naruto pulled Spinel's gem out of his pocket and carefully examined it. Spinel was trouble. If she hadn't of shown up he would have had his happy ending where he lived the rest of his days in peace with his friends, but she had to come along and ruin everything. Try as Naruto might to feel anger at Spinel he couldn't, all he could feel for her was pity and a smidgen of that feeling from when he and Spinel locked lips. Before Naruto could ponder more on the wondrous feeling he realized that he and already walked back into town where his friends were.

As the crew saw Naruto approaching them they burst out in cheer at the return of their beloved. The group ran to him enveloping him in the tightest hug he had ever been in before he could even as much a say a word to them."Uggh! Guys, I need air!" Naruto managed to gasp out. The group nearing Naruto dropped him, but they still all gathered tightly around him, forming a bubble of love and elation. "I see you all are glad to see me but can I get a little room?" Naruto said in the most polite way he could at the moment. " We were so worried about you screwball, especially me," Greg said, his voice filled with gratitude for his son's safe return. "Sorry for making you guys worry about me so much, but at least I've gotten this whole Spinel mess out of the way." Naruto sighed out. "Okay, two questions, one, how are we going to get the thing probably hours away from destroying our home out of it and two, what happened to Spinel?" Amethyst asked. "Well to answer your first question Amethyst I called the diamonds here to help with the problem and two..." Naruto paused "What? Naruto?" Pearl asked him worriedly. "I've taken care if her" Naruto said trying to hold back a massive blush. "Alright.," Pearl said with a good amount of uncertainty in her voice while Garnet just stood off to the side observing with a smirk on her face.

Soon after the conversation with the gems, Connie had pulled Naruto away to talk with him about something. As the two teens stood alone with each other Connie prepared herself to pour her heart out to Naruto. "Okay Naruto, I want to start off this conversation by saying that you are one of the most important people in the universe to me and I wouldn't trade you for the world," Connie said as she took a big breath. " I like you Naruto and I want us to become a thing," Connie said while looking away from Naruto. "Listen, I know this is kind of sudden and not the right time, but today something just 'struck' within me. Just think about it, okay?" Connie said before rushing away with a huge blush on her face. Naruto was absolutely speechless and confused, he was feeling absolutely ecstatic about what had just happened, but there was also something inside of him violently pushing against that feeling and it was burning.

All Naruto could do was stand their slack-jawed for a little while before returning to the group and waiting on the diamonds.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto sat on his couch back at the crystal gem base hating his once-peaceful life that had been suddenly flipped on its head. First, it was Spinel showing up and taking him and his friends out of commission, which he still hadn't recovered from. After that, it was he and Spinel kissing which had sparked a host of confusing feelings inside of him. Lastly, there was the confession, the cherry on top of his milkshake of misery. Naruto sighed, if only he had some way to relax before the diamonds came and made his day even crappier. After resting his eyes for a bit to soothe his frustration Naruto took Spinel's gem out of his pocket and laid it on his coffee table.

"What am I going to do with you?" Naruto asked, only for Spinel's gem to respond by glowing and floating in the air. "Sensing for host bond." said a voice that sounded like Spinel's but that had a robotic edge to it. Naruto couldn't help but raise his guard, but seeing as he was already mentally and physically exhausted he knew it wouldn't do much. Suddenly the gem began to scan Naruto until it reached his gem, to which it then said: "Host bond found, initiating bonding process." After its bit of dialogue, the gem flew at Naruto, which he tried to doge but was unsuccessful in doing so. The gem flew into Naruto's stomach like a heat-seeking missile, and for a moment it looked like the gem and Naruto were fusing until they popped apart.

When Spinel's gem separated from Naruto it started floating in the air before him and Spinel's original form engulfed it, only it was different. Naruto didn't know it then but his kiss with Spinel had done a lot more than just make her retreat back into her gem, it changed her on a core level.

Spinel had been completely wiped and altered.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto realized there was something odd about Spinel's reformation from the get go. After reforming this time Spinel still had the two hearts on her head but instead of being completely woven thy looked more like messy buns. Spinel's outfit was also drastically different from her others, seeing as she was now wearing a black, backless skater dress with a pink ribbon tied around her waist and black platform boots with pink laces. The things that stood out most about Spinel's new look to Naruto was that she was now sporting a more human appearance, which meant that she was filling out her new dress nicely with her new curves and her decently sized chest. The other thing Naruto paid attention to was her lack of gloves, which allowed for her dainty hands to be seen.

Naruto stared in awe as Spinel opened her eye and took in the world around her. First she touched her face, then her hair then moved a few paces forward, as if she was trying to confirm that she was really alive. Spinel stopped her self-inspection when her eyes laid on Naruto and lit up. As Spinel started walking Naruto he put his defenses up not knowing what to expect, he never expected her to hug him and give him a kiss full of affection on the cheek.

"How do you do, my dearest?" Spinel said gazing into Naruto's eyes intensely. Naruto, of course, stared blankly at Spinel due to being at the brink of his emotional limit and would have feinted if Spinel wouldn't have caught him with her extremely fast reflexes and surprisingly strong arms. Naruto took a deep breath to compose himself before so he could get to the bottom of all this craziness. "Okay, the first I need to, no have to ask you is why do you look like...This" Naruto said while gesturing to her new body and clothes. Spinel looked at Naruto in surprise, but decided to elaborate.

"Well the explanation is quite simple Naruto , son of Greg and Pink Diamond, I am your new Spinel." Spinel jovially told him. Her answer had not really answered his question so he decided to ask another question. "Okay, what exactly do you mean by you being my Spinel?" Naruto could feel that the answer to his question would be jarring so he braced himself. "Okay, it'll take a little to answer your question so strap in love." Spinel cleared her throat as she prepared to say her piece "There is a time in the creation process of every gem where one of the four diamonds puts their essence their materials. The essence of the diamond specializes the gem to better suited to work for the diamond, but it also does something else." Spinel took a pause for dramatic effect causing Naruto to lean in in curiosity which she found very cute.

"The essence of the diamond is also imbued with certain intentions that give gems their purpose. Since I'd been reset back to a pseudo creation stage I needed the essence of a diamond to bestow a purpose on me and since you're a diamond my gem scanned the area to find a diamond, the rest is history." Spinel's said as she smiled at Naruto, who was dumbfounded at the fact that he hadn't been told this information before. The new knowledge that had been bestowed upon him made him more curious about the diamonds and he would definitely be asking questions when they arrived.

"So, what is your purpose now?" Naruto asked Spinel who blushed and cleared her throat getting ready to tell Naruto what was the best news in the world in her opinion. "My new purpose is to be your everything, Naruto." Spinel said with the deepest shade of purple that Naruto had ever seen on a face on her face. "HUUH? what do you mean by that!?" Naruto said with utter confusion and bewilderment coursing through his voice. Spinel patted her cheeks so she could properly convey her ultimate purpose to him "My purpose is a simple as it gets. By being your everything that means that I am your lover, your protection, your anger, your best friend, your heart, everything, and anyone who stops me from completing my purpose...must be eliminated at once. Spinel voice with a smile on her face like it was the most obvious thing in the world, all the while oozing murderous intent.

At that exact moment in his life Naruto didn't know what to feel anymore. He didn't know whether to feel terrified about having a yandere 'girlfriend' that he didn't want, or did he want her? He didn't know anymore and couldn't take it so he went over and collapsed on the couch, only to have Spinel plop down beside him and snuggle up to him. Naruto didn't have the strength, mentally or physically to push her away so he just let her be, but he still had one question he needed to have answered. "How did you get your purpose anyway? I didn't even decide on it. Spinel booped him on the nose and laughed " Your gem did the work for you. When our gems touched it searched through all of the memories, feelings, and intentions stored within your mind and gem to give me a purpose, so I know you better than you even know yourself." Spinel somehow ended up snuggling even deeper into Naruto before putting her lips close to his ear. "Let me let you in on something though, your gem transferred the utmost desire for what you wanted me to be when they bonded. Naruto's eyes widened, it was too much to unpack so he finally submitted to unconsciousness.

Spinel smiled at the unconscious Naruto with an overwhelming love in her eyes. "Don't worry sweetie soon you'll see just how great I can be!" Spinel then tucked Naruto in and went outside, she had some work to do.


	8. Chapter 8

When Naruto woke up some time later he was on his couch and only halfway awake, but he wasn't complaining because it was a good break from all of the trouble he was experiencing that day. Naruto sighed, he was on his way to accepting that his circumstances were unchangeable and he would have to accept them to get back to his peaceful life. As he rested his head back on his pillow Naruto felt multiple scattered pains on his neck and then had a moment of realization.

"Oh no, please don't let this be what I think it is." Naruto said in worry. When he rolled back his covers to get out if his bed he was welcomed with the sleeping visage of Spinel. Spinel had ditched her boots, deciding to curl up in his bed beside him until Naruto decided to wake her up and get to the bottom of the situation. "Spinel!? What are you doing in my bed? Cmon get up." Naruto said as he mildly nudged her body. After enough provocation Spinel's eyes shot open as she flipped Naruto over so that she was straddling him so firmly that he cold barely move. Heck he was pretty sure that he would have a tremendous struggle getting her off of him, even with his full power, so he filled that information away so he could definitely ask about it later. Suddenly she bent down and kissed him passionately like she was an animal marking its territory, and after doing do rested her head down on his shoulder. "I feel like that could be an everyday thing, don't you?" She said while proceeding to start to make a hickey on his recently visible neck, giving him a good idea of where the pain he was feeling came from.

"Okay Spinel, first of all, how did you get so insanely strong and secondly how did you learn how to do this!?" Naruto said gesturing to his neck and dreading having to find a way to hide it from the gems and Connie. Spinel let go of Naruto's neck with an audible "Pop!" Like she was a suction cup being pulled from glass and proceeded to answer his question. "Another set of questions? My you sure want to know a lot about me don't you love? Not that I would have it any other way of course!" Spinel said before giggling and causing Naruto to pull the skin of his face down with his hand, in the process hiding his blushing face from her. "To answer both of your questions, my extreme boost in power was the result of you not being in control of your powers when we bonded in the process you not being able to control how much of your essence you gave me." Depending on Spinel's answer to his next question things could become a lot more problematic.

"Uhh, Spinel just how much of my 'essence' did you take?" Naruto asked in mild horror " Spinel looked at him as a slightly eerie grin on her face. "Hmmm, I'd say about 95, 96 percent? Look don't sweat the details sweetie, all that's important is that I'm strong enough to handle anything that'll stop me from doing my purpose and threaten our happiness." She said while reaching up to caress his face. Suddenly Spinel's smirk impossibly became even scarier as she dropped an gargantuan bombshell on Naruto. "And if you really want to know how strong I am compared to other gems I'd say I'm a little stronger than Yellow Diamond."

Now at this point Naruto felt like his mind was going to spontaneously combust and at that moment he took a deep breath to center himself. "Okay, that's a lot to take in, but I'm getting better at handling these big info dumps." Spinel snorted and giggled before a mischievous smile slithered across her face "Hey Naaaaruto did you you want to know the answer to your other question?" Spinel asked while batting her eyelashes at him giving him a weird feeling in his stomach. "Sure?" Naruto said uncertainly.

"Well, you know how I said I went through alllllll of you memories?" Naruto's eyes widened as he had an inkling of where this could have been going, but was begging some higher power that it wasn't. "I saw all of you memories, from the time you came into the world, to the time where you started learning about the gems, and to the time you found a certain "thing" in Amethyst's room..." Naruto's face became the epitome of embarrassment as he now clearly remembered finding a spicy dvd in Amethyst's pile of junk while looking for her in there one day.

Naruto covered his face as he could only moan in embarrassment as Spinel put her arm around his shoulder and proceeded to laugh her lungs out.


	9. Chapter 9

After Naruto had recovered from his prior embarrassment at the hands of Spinel he came across a very important thought.

'What am I going to do about the gems?' Naruto was stretching his mind to find the best way to reveal these surprising developments to the gems and the others. He looked over to Spinel and realized that she was humming a tune that he could faintly remember. It soon hit Naruto that it was a special song his dad made for him when he was super young.

Greg sang Naruto's song to him to lul him to sleep, cheer him up, and a plethora of other things, but when he started getting older it just kind of...Stopped being played. When he looked to Spinel after recognizing the song she was humming, Naruto couldn't help but notice how innocent and strangely beautiful she looked and had an idea hit him. What if Spinel joined them? It wasn't a bad idea, with her being supposedly as strong as yellow diamond she would be a force to be reckoned with.

"Spinel I have a proposal for you!" Naruto announced with great vigor. Spinel perked up at the word "proposal" and stretched her head over to Naruto before screaming, "PROPOSAL!?" At this point Spinel had an ear to ear grin on her face before regaining her composure.

Spinel stood up and turned to face Naruto completely before slowly sauntering towards him. "I wasn't expecting one so early, but I guess that's better for me." Spinel was now almost straddling him now "After all, I don't know how long I could have contained myself." Spinel said with a deeper, arduous voice that Naruto didn't think could possibly be coming from her of all gems. Spinel was slowly sliding off one of the straps for her dress and Naruto was slowly turning white from fear.

At that moment the door to the main body of the house opened and Naruto heard Pearl's voice. "Naruto we're back from making sure that everyone is safe. Are you alright you looked pretty ti-." The gems saw everything go down.


End file.
